zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Lola-Quinn Friendship
The Lola-Quinn friendship (in fandom known as Quola) is the pairing of Lola Martinez and Quinn Pensky. As a result of Zoey and Nicole already being best friends, the two often hung out together after Lola joined PCA. When Quinn moved into Room 101 in Season 3, their friendship only got stronger to the point of becoming best friends. Despite their wildly differing personalities, they both seem to be regarded as oddballs at PCA, both often serving as something of a tether to the other should their activities become too eccentric. Moments Season 2 Back to PCA * Quinn defends Lola's drinking of raw eggs, saying that they're a good source of protein but is put out by her "talking to the dead." * Lola and Quinn happily greet each other when they first meet. Time Capsule * Lola kicks off Quinn's subplot by loudly banging on the wall and telling her to stop snoring. * Lola is dumbstruck that Quinn accused her and Nicole of making it difficult to sleep. * Lola is pleased that Quinn found a way to stop snoring and annoyed that Coco Wexler swallowed the guppies. The Election * Lola waves back when Quinn opens with "Hello peers." * Lola seems disgusted, possibly even jealous, that Quinn is dating Mark Del Figgalo. * When Quinn arrives with her polling data, she sits next to Lola and presents her with her laptop. * Lola smiles disarmingly at Quinn's sadness over Mark's unpopularity but seems genuinely sad for her friend a second later. * The two walk up to the free smoothies togethers. * The two play cards together in the lounge. Bad Girl * Lola is the first to notice that Quinn's sleeve is disintegrating. Broadcast Views * The two are walking together and join Nicole at lunch. * Both try to help Nicole overcome her obsession with cute boys. Girls Will Be Boys * Quinn helps disguise Lola as "Steve", giving her special equipment to keep in touch with the other girls. Robot Wars * Quinn is hurt that Lola, along with the rest of the gang, laughed at Logan's joke about her. * Lola joins in the gang apology to Quinn, hugging her along with Zoey. Spring Break-Up * The two sit next to each other when watching Gender Defenders. Quinn's Alpaca * Lola seems offended at Quinn pushing her out of the way to reach the computer. * Throughout the episode, Lola seems the most concerned about the trouble Quinn could get into for leaving PCA without permission. * Though it was a sarcastic suggestion, Lola was the one who came up with the "Alpaca Party" to try and cheer Quinn up. * Lola forces Mark to stay in the alpaca costume despite how sweaty he's getting. * Lola gets the alpaca cake for the party and later leads a search party for Quinn. * Lola and Nicole both present Otis to Quinn. * Unlike Nicole, Lola isn't surprised at Quinn being able to speak alpaca, though she is a bit put off by it. * Lola is the only girl to never refer to Otis as a lama. Season 3 Surprise * Lola non-verbally concedes that Quinn is always right. * Lola is hesitant to live with Quinn initially. * Lola lends Quinn her key so she can move into Room 101. * The two hug Chase together and say goodbye in sync. * Both laugh at Zoey being unaware of Chase's crush on her. * After Lola says Chase is "head over heels" in love with Zoey, Quinn adds "uvula over pancreas" prompting Lola to shoot her a withering glare with the cowed Quinn repeating "head over heels." * Quinn laughs at Lola's joke about wanting to marry Zoey. * Zoey forbids the two from coming to lunch with her and they obey. * When Quinn says they could eat the strange green substance, Lola silences her. * Quinn is more annoyed than mad at Lola for knocking over her bees. * Quinn borrows Lola's blunt "ew" when watching Coco be chased by the bees. * Neither will give up on the idea of Chase being in love with Zoey. * Both think it a bad idea for Zoey to openly speak to Chase about his crush but neither one tries to stop her, giggling that they love it. Chase's Girlfriend * Both initially hate Rebecca solely on principal. * The two sit next to each other at lunch. * When Logan calls Quinn a "spazz", Lola seems to know what's coming, possibly suggesting that she was once on Quinn's bad side. * Both are shocked to learn that Rebecca threatened Zoey. * Along with Zoey, Lola prevents Quinn from turning a Quinnvention on Rebecca. Hot Dean * The two start a food fight to get time with Dean Taylor. * Both agree to set up Dean Taylor with Coco. Zoey's Tutor * Lola asks if Quinn has seen her black sweater, which was under Quinn's bed. * Quinn panics when Lola starts freaking out. * Quinn points out the hand sanitizer to Lola. * Lola freaks out at Quinn teaching a rat to dance saying that it "absolutely" is "so weird" an experiment. * Lola outright asks Quinn what's the matter with her to which a scared Quinn responds "Nothing!" * Quinn reassures Lola she'll handle the rat. * Lola is annoyed that Quinn's first attempt to catch the rat is to try and get it to dance with her. * Still annoyed, Lola sarcastically tells Quinn that "girl chemistry geeks are the coolest." * Lola tells Quinn to kill the rat, much to her shock. * Lola suggest Quinn could help Zoey in chemistry, showing she trusts her friend's skill in science. * Quinn's plasma bolt knocks Lola out. * When reaching for popcorn across Lola, Quinn eats some fallen pieces right out Lola's cleavage. * Lola mourns for the days where she didn't have to worry about a roommate creating nerve gas. * Both laugh at Michael's injury. * Both think that Zoey and Logan are secretly dating. * Quinn asks Lola for permission to catch her rat. * Both thought that Chase was over Zoey. * When Quinn falls into a depression after being outsmarted by the rat, Lola comforts her. * Lola is visibly annoyed at Quinn's increasingly elaborate attempts to catch the rat. * Both are annoyed that they never considered a simple solution, such as putting a hamper over the rat. The Great Vince Blake * Both are excited when Vince Blake gives Quinn a nickname (Quinderella). * Lola soothingly rubs Quinn's back after she accidentally swallows Dean Rivers' miniature cue ball. * Quinn has Lola try out the first cactus goo enhanced Moon Bar. * Quinn stops Lola from mentioning the cactus goo to Dean Rivers. * Lola is annoyed that Quinn used the cactus goo despite knowing it was highly addictive. * Quinn first offers the last Moon Bar to Lola. Michael Loves Lisa * The two are trying to set a PCA record (Quinn using six hula hoops at once). * Lola initially disbelieves Quinn can handle a sixth hoop. * Lola is so amazed by Quinn's skill with the hoops that she doesn't want to turn away, only letting Zoey into their room once Quinn tells her to. * Along with Zoey, they find it hilarious that Michael has been pinned by Zoey's Jet-X. * The two ride up in Chase's modified go-kart which Quinn let Lola put stickers on. * Both cheer for Chase during the race. * They dance next to each other during Michael and Lisa's song. Wrestling * The two are playing Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots. Lola, wearing red short shorts, controls the red robot while Quinn, wearing a blue shirt, controls the blue one. Both wear black on their other half. * Quinn thinks Zoey could be on the wrestling team while Lola doesn't. Both justify their argument on the basis of Zoey being a girl. * Lola asks Quinn if there was a band called "Pelvic Tilt." * Quinn revealing that the wrestling matches are broadcast is what kicks off Lola's subplot to get on TV. * After Quinn defeats Lola, Lola childishly pulls out Quinn's robot and runs off, sending Quinn chasing after her friend in a similarly childish manner. Going by Zoey's non-reaction, this is perfectly normal behaviour for the two. * They're the first two to massage Zoey, being substituted by Chase and Michael. * Quinn seems surprised that Lola's flirtations didn't get her what she wanted. * Quinn gets rid of Dooley (by spraying him with a purple mist and handcuffing him to flagpole) so that Lola can have a chance to be on television. * Quinn wishes Lola "luck" when she goes to replace Dooley. * Both greet Zoey when she wakes up. * The two explain to Zoey how Logan confronted Chuck Javers on her behalf. Zoey's Balloon * Both release secrets on a balloon. * Before Zoey scares Lola away with her banana costume, Lola and Quinn are eating lunch together. * When Zoey says she would rather dress up as a banana every day than have her secret revealed, both are eager to know what it is. * When it seems as though Firewire is the blackmailer, both go to confront him, later torturing him for the blackmailer's identity. * The two push Chase into revealing his secret before Rebecca can reveal Zoey's. * Both reveal their secrets, Lola that she struggled with her first bra and Quinn that she has six toes on her right foot, to lessen Zoey's humiliation. * The two cheer Zoey when she does the macalana. * The two dance together and make flirty looks at each other throughout the song. Chase's Grandma * Quinn tries to help Lola retrieve her stuck Doodle Cake, telling her to kick the machine instead of slamming her palm into it. * After Dustin gets his arm stuck in the vending machine, the two hide him from Zoey so that he won't get in trouble. * Both attend Chase's birthday party. Quarantine * Quinn has no time for Lola's "fool questions." * Lola is concerned about Quinn creating a new germ. * Lola is alarmed that Quinn has memorized the number for the biohazard unit. * When the gang is told that they have to stay in Room 101, Lola's glare towards Quinn seems particularly hate filled. * Quinn picks Herman off of Lola's bed when he scares her. * Like the others, Quinn cheers when Lola throws her voice out. * The two take part in the prank on Chase. * Though Quinn is overtly antagonistic to everyone in this episode, she never does anything against Lola. * Quinn agrees with Zoey that Lola can be a freak at times. The Radio * Quinn asks for Lola's advice when hanging her portrait of Mark. * Quinn calls Lola "Rude-y" for taking down the portrait but admits she had good reason for doing so. * Quinn is excited to hear Ethan asked Lola out. * Lola wants to hear details on Quinn and Mark's relationship, being shocked to learn that they have never kissed. * The two disagree on what Zoey should do with Fada Model 115. Lola thinking it should be returned to Chase, while Quinn thinks Zoey should sell it. * Even after the argument at the lunch table, Quinn follows Lola instead of Logan (who is on her side). * After speaking with Lola, Quinn decides to try and kiss Mark. * When Lola says the mediator would have to be emotionless and passionless, Quinn instantly suggests Mark. * This is the first time that Quinn and Lola have seriously fought. Paige at PCA * The two are sitting next to each other in class. * Lola looks at Quinn sympathetically when Paige first corrects her. * Lola allows Quinn to test her anti-gravity chamber on her cell phone. * Quinn feels bad when her chamber destroys Lola's phone. * Along with Zoey, Lola tries to deter Quinn from giving up science. * Lola is happy that Quinn decided to stay at PCA. Zoey's Ribs * After Quinn burns Mark's eyebrows off, Lola applies fake ones. * Lola is disgusted by Quinn's armpit hair. * Lola invites Quinn to breakfast. * When the two see Quinn's armpit hair has grown back, they share a horrified realization of what must have happened to Mark. * They're the only two members of the gang who don't take part in the rib cook-off. * Lola outright asks Zoey what Quinn sees in Mark. The Curse of PCA * They're the only two who didn't take Mr. Hodges' ECON class, possibly because Lola listened to Quinn's advice on the matter. * The two spend lunch seeing if guys are good kissers via how they bite into apples, Quinn's tone to Michael implying that she feels everyone should be aware Lola can do this. * Despite Quinn having joined PCA at the same time as Zoey and Lola after them both, both know the legend of Charles Galloway in spite of Zoey's ignorance. * Quinn is alarmed that Lola is trusting Lafe before even knowing his name. * Quinn does not approve of Lola crushing on Lafe much to her disappointment. * Upon returning to PCA, Lola prevents Quinn from attacking Lafe. * When they learn Zoey and Chase are in the infirmary, Quinn looks embarrassed by Lola and Lafe's kissing, ultimately dragging her friend away from him. * The two stand next to each other when they try to trap the ghost. * Not having a test in the morning, the two follow from behind after the gang returns the necklace. Drippin' Episode! * Lola bluntly tells Quinn she was charged an extra $1 on account of her additional toe. * Both are offended by Dustin saying he doesn't know them that well but are alright with him staying the night. * Both agree with Zoey's plan to kill the guys and are freaked out by Dustin saying she could do so with a chopstick. * After Dustin keeps them up all night, both refuse to let him spend another night with them. * The two slap the guys with Zoey. * Lola asks Quinn how her experiment is supposed to work. * As part of their plan, Lola accompanies Quinn to brush her teeth. * The two join in Zoey's hug to Dustin. Son of a Dean * Quinn expected Lola to help her back to the dorm after her back seized up. * Both decide they love Lance after he gets them a new fridge. * Quinn is not offended by Lola saying Zoey was her second choice to go to the premier. * Both are instantly suspicious that Lance "just happened" to win the raffle and are offended that Zoey doesn't believe them. * The two hang out together in their dorm after Zoey goes to the premier, forgiving her when she says they were right. Hands on a Blix Van * Lola claims it's impossible that Quinn is as flexible as she claims. * When Lola returns to the dorm after being eliminated from the Blix Van contest, she tells Quinn that her breath is "stanky." * After Quinn uses her breath spray, Lola says her breath is perfect. * Lola is concerned by Quinn uncontrollably laughing for hours on end. * Lola is enraged by Quinn doing a spit take on her. * Quinn grabs Lola several times and begs her to make the laughing stop. * Lola is annoyed at Quinn's laughing accidentally hurting Mr. Paterman's feelings. * Though Lola is often visibly disgusted by Mark, she is willing to kiss him to help Quinn. * Quinn is furious at Lola for kissing Mark but quickly forgives her once she sees that her has laughter stopped. * Lola knows Quinn well enough to know that someone else kissing Mark would anger her. * Though Quinn tackled Lola down for kissing Mark, this is rather tame compared to how she reacts when other girls seem to flirt with Mark. * The two have a cat fight that Mark seems very interested in. * The two go off to get a Javaccino. Miss PCA * The two are sitting next to each other in the lounge. * Lola seems proud of Quinn's invention. * Both laugh at Logan's ignorance of how hard it is to get into college. * Lola asks to borrow Quinn's lipgloss. * Lola seems shocked that Quinn isn't on her side of her argument with Zoey. * Quinn panics at Lola brandishing a melon as a weapon. When she tries to have her put it down however, Lola throws it at her. * Quinn is happy when Lola and Zoey make up. Goodbye Zoey * The two disagree on Zoey going to Covington Preparatory School, Lola telling her she should stay and Quinn giving her reasons to consider it. When Zoey does decide to leave, Lola is only mad at Logan, not Quinn. * The two scoff at Logan still thinking Zoey wants to make out with him. * Quinn snaps at Logan for saying Lola would want him one day. * When Zoey decides to leave, the two sadly watch her pack, unable to sleep. * Both are fighting back tears as they hug Zoey goodbye. * The two sadly watch TV after Zoey leaves. * Both already have Zoey's new cell number. * The two help Chase set up his videochat and are offended when Chase kicks them out. * Lola is irritated that Quinn's rumbling stomach prevented them from eavesdropping on Chase and Zoey's call. * Lola tries to cheer them both up by lying together in a hammock. * Both offer an activity to take their minds off Zoey, homework for Quinn, looking at boys for Lola. * Quinn is offended when Lola dismisses Mark. * Quinn explains to Lola why Chase is hanging out with Gretchen. * Quinn agrees with Lola that no one could replace Zoey. * Both are horrified by the idea of living with Stacey Dillsen. * Stacey gives them both cotton swab flower bouquet. * Both are annoyed by Stacey waking them at 6:10 am with her Sassafras Tea song. * Both are visibly doubtful of Stacey's "lovely singing voice" and neither wants hear her song again. * Quinn is puzzled by Stacey referring to Lola's ear as filthy. * Lola sarcastically wishes Quinn "good morning" when Stacey leaves. * Both think Stacey was unjustified in freaking out at Lola and tell Michael and Logan this. * Lola agrees with Quinn's describing Gretchen as "nauseating." * Lola bluntly says "Ew" at Gretchen's gum on Quinn's apple. Season 4 Trading Places * With both Chase and Zoey gone, both of them are too depressed to put any effort into playing basketball against Michael and Logan. * When Michael tells the girls to try and stop him, they physically jump on him. * Both are disgusted by the guys' obsession with meatless tacos. * Quinn tells Lola what the tacos are made of. * Lola steals Quinn's glasses to make sure she's seeing Zoey with Quinn angrily taking them back. * The two run up to Zoey and happily hug her, helping her carry her stuff back to Room 101. * Both are eager to see Stacey leave the dorm. * Both are horrified to learn Zoey came back to be with Chase and try to prevent her from finding out about his departure. * After having Mark stall Zoey, the two run across campus to the guys dorm. * Quinn is shocked that Lola went so far as to destroy Michael and Logan's helicopter. * When Mark reveals he stalled Zoey by pushing her into a bush, Lola sarcastically compliments Quinn's choice of boyfriend. * Logan thinks Lola and Quinn should tell Zoey about Chase leaving. * At such a suggestion, Lola tries to climb out the window, Quinn following her example. * The two hide behind the couch when Zoey comes in only to be quickly found out. * The two deem the whole situation "tragic but kinda sweet." * Lola frowns when Zoey snaps at Quinn. * Both groom Zoey before she talks to Chase. * Lola asks that Quinn brings her a spicy tuna roll. Fake Roommate * Quinn attempts to explain hummus to Lola. * After Lola bluntly tells Coco that she's terrible, Quinn says Coco isn't that bad prompting Lola to list out several thought through reasons defending her position. * Quinn complains that Lola is squishing her wrist when she's dragging Zoey and Quinn to Coco. * Along with Zoey, they try to prevent Dean Rivers from going into his office on account of the live lion inside. * Quinn is embarrassed by Lola being too lazy to stand up and get the remote. * Both are happy with Mira. * Quinn lent Lola her sparkly blue shoes, implying that they have similar foot sizes. * Lola already finds Quinn to be crazy. * Neither of them want Coco back but agree to help Zoey. * Quinn is confused as to why someone signed "Peanut Butter" on Lola's petition. * Lola being unable to find her "crazy cool hairbrush" causes Quinn to realize that there's a thief among them. * Quinn is confused to Lola referring to herself as "chunky." (Lola was talking about peanut butter preferences and Quinn assumed she was calling herself fat.) * Upon finding her shoe, Quinn seems ashamed of herself for accusing Lola. * Quinn is exasperated by Lola's obsession with peanut butter. * The two prevent Mira from leaving with some of the stolen goods. Alone at PCA * The two are laughing together when the episode starts. * Neither one care where Stacey will be spending semester break and both tell her about their plans in Yosemite. * The two share a confused glance at Coco's latest breakdown. * Their complaints about Coco abandoning them are ignored. * Quinn sits next to Lola when the girls sunbathe. * Lola gives Quinn a supermodel makeover but got bored halfway through so she made her a clown instead. * Lola is offended that Quinn doesn't like her clown makeup. * Quinn thinks Logan and Michael are innocent while Lola thinks they're guilty. * Quinn shuts up when Lola tells her "Quiet clown." * Quinn gives Lola her forensic files to analyze. * Both agree with Zoey that they should call security when Dean Rivers and Seamus Finnigan start fighting. * When it's clear the fight won't stop, the two follow Zoey away. * The two sit next to each other while grilling. * Lola prevents Quinn from telling Logan and Michael that she doubted their innocence. * Quinn eats her "low-fat Turkey wiener" when Lola tells her to. * The two look at each other while laughing. Rumor of Love * Quinn is confused that Lola forgot to check her "To Do" list. * Quinn reproaches Lola for silencing Mark but shuts up herself when Lola says Mark was "giving her lip." * When Lola fantasizes about the positive aspects of global warming, Quinn points out that the Earth would run out of water prompting Lola to retort they would just drink lemonade. * Both are amused by Zoey using global warming as the reason for Mark's overcooked patty. * Lola bluntly tells Quinn not to say "a-knockity-knock" much to Quinn's disappointment. * Lola points out James Garrett to Quinn. * After the girls are distracted by James' looks, Lola asks Quinn to remind her why they came to the guys' dorm. * When the rumor that James and Zoey are dating breaks out, the two are hurt that Zoey didn't tell them. * When they don't seem to grasp Zoey's explanation, she hits them both on the head with a pillow. * When Lola theorizes James started the rumor, Quinn agrees and hypothesizes on his reasoning only for the two to quickly decide that Zoey started it. * Quinn is concerned when Zoey strikes Lola across the face with the pillow once again. * Quinn frowns at Lola's eagerness to date James yet takes a picture of him herself. * To force Logan into confessing his starting the rumor, the two pull down the shower curtain, one ring at a time, making flirty looks at each other the entire time. Anger Management * Lola unknowingly eats a bowl of peanuts that were in Quinn's mouth. When Quinn sees this, she wants to tell Lola but is too scared of her anger to do so. * Lola vomits upon finding out she's consumed Quinn's saliva. * When Lola finds out, she angrily pins Quinn down who is visibly terrified. * Quinn is saddened and ashamed that Lola has gone three days without talking to her. * Lola blows a raspberry in Quinn's face. * When Quinn tries to apologize, Lola only turns up her music until Quinn pulls the iPod out of its dock. * Lola demands Quinn drink her gargled up Blix to make them even. * Though visibly disgusted by such a prospect, Quinn is willing to do it to have her best friend back. * Lola ultimately says Quinn doesn't have to drink the Blix, being content that Quinn was willing to do it. * The two go to gawk at cute boys together, especially notable since Quinn usually opts out of gawking on account of dating Mark. Quinn Misses the Mark * Quinn fakes a power outage so Zoey and Lola will leave her and Mark alone. * Lola is proud of Quinn's maturity in the breakup. * Lola warns Quinn not to turn around in Sushi Rox and see Mark with Brooke Margolin. * Quinn gives Lola her foot laser to hold. * Lola finds digitally distorting Mark's face to be beneath Quinn. * Lola tells Quinn that sometimes, guys want a girl who dresses hot being shocked, but seemingly a bit attracted, at Quinn's makeover. * This is the second time, after "The Radio", that Quinn has taken Lola's advice with regards to her relationship with Mark. Walk-a-Thon * Quinn doesn't even trust Lola with the knowledge that she's dating Logan. Vince is Back * When Quinn explains how pickling works, Lola is inspired to create the "Pickle-Fry." * Quinn tells Lola to leave Logan alone when the two start arguing. * Lola is hurt and confused that Quinn chose Logan's side of the argument over her's. In fact, everyone is shocked at this. * When the gang checks on Michael, Quinn has her left arm around Lola's shoulder. * The two follow Zoey to Dean Rivers' office to try and get Vince re-expelled. * When Lola "ain't buying" that Vince is a different person, "neither ain't" Quinn prompting Lola to shoot her a questioning look for her poor grammar. * The two sit next to each other when telling the guys they were unsuccessful in getting Vince re-expelled. * When Quinn says Mark deserved getting beat up by the football team, Lola confusedly points out he was Quinn's boyfriend. * After Logan jealously explodes over the above statement, Lola keeps her eyes on Logan for a second longer than everyone else, seemingly suspecting that something is up. * The two explain how they'll ignore Vince. * Quinn laughs at Lola describing how easily Vince would beat up Michael and Logan. * Quinn is horrified to learn Lola kissed Vince, only being able to rationalize it as Lola being hypnotized which she tries to break her friend out of. * Quinn does not allow Lola to join her on a cool down walk. * Quinn is disgusted to see Lola and Vince kissing, later saying she doesn't want him cavorting with her Lola. * The two sit across from each other at the lunch table, Quinn mock throwing peanuts at Lola to stop her and Vince kissing. * Both are impressed by Vince's maturity in dealing with Michael and Logan and laugh at them falling victim to their own trap. Dinner For Two Many * Though Quinn is annoyed at her and Logan's date being interrupted, she seems eager that Lola drew the attention off of her. * Lola commands Quinn to come with her to investigate Carl's date, Quinn following without hesitation. * Though the two often talk smack about Coco, both are unable to stand by and let Carl cheat on her. * Both are shocked to find Carl's date is Coco in disguise. * Coco drags them both to the women's restroom to explain everything. * Both get thrown out along with Coco. * The two help set up James and Zoey's date on the volleyball court. Coffee Cart Ban * Both jump at the idea of half-priced coffee. * Lola instantly tells Quinn (and Zoey) about the coffee. * When Quinn calls Logan away, Lola's gaze lingers on them for a while longer than Zoey, possibly suggesting that she's figuring out their secret coupling. * Quinn doesn't call Lola out for referring to Logan as "stupid." * The two read out portions of the text in the "book club" and sit next to each other. * Both are disappointed but agree with Zoey that they should close down their coffee house for a few days. * Both snap at James and Zoey to stop flirting. * Quinn lets Lola use the zap-watch, Lola displaying great ease and familiarity with its controls, possibly suggesting that she helps Quinn fine tune her Quinnventions. * Quinn tries to stop Lola from excessively using the zap-watch on Logan. * Quinn laughs when Lola later uses the zap-watch against Dean Rivers. * Both are annoyed that Logan doesn't know what "flabbergasted" means and that he later fumbles up its pronunciation. Roller Coaster * Lola straps Michael into Quinn's rollercoaster simulator. * The two sit next to each other at the Saturday Afternoon Concert. * Both are happy to learn Michael has overcome his fear of rollercoasters. Chasing Zoey * The two are playing Shock Roulette with James. * Quinn laughs at Lola saying she'll be tutoring "stupid kids" over the summer. * After the Quad Shock, Quinn is the first to agree with Lola that they should play another round. * Lola eagerly tells Quinn she's head of the Prom committee but is saddened that her friend won't do the work for her. * Quinn is amused by Lola tricking Stacey into organizing the Prom for her. * Quinn frowns at Lola dismissing Logan with her blunt "ew." * Both are eager that James confessed his love to Zoey and agree that Zoey is in "I Love You" shock. * Both learnt of "I Love You" shock from HighSchoolCrazy.com * Neither noticed Zoey leaving. * Lola thinks Quinn's dress is too sexy for Dustin. This might also imply that Lola thinks Quinn is sexy in general. * Lola finds it hilarious that Quinn going to the Prom with Dustin. * Both want Zoey to come to the Prom. * Lola doesn't seem very, if at all, surprised that Quinn and Logan are dating, suggesting that she may know Quinn well enough to have figured it out all on her own. * Lola and Quinn briefly dance together before going back to their boyfriends. Episodes with a Quola plot/subplot:Category:ShipsCategory:FriendshipsCategory:Ships involving Lola MartinezCategory:Ships involving Quinn PenskyCategory:Female-Female shipsCategory:Conflicts * Zoey's Tutor: The subplot is kicked off by Lola finding Quinn's rat and her annoyance at Quinn's failure to catch it. * Wrestling: Quinn helps Lola get on TV. * Hands on a Blix Van: After Quinn's breath spray makes her laugh involuntarily, Lola helps Quinn stop laughing by kissing Mark. * Anger Management: Lola eats peanuts that were in Quinn's mouth, with Quinn being too scared to tell her this. When Lola learns of this from Zoey, she proceeds to ignore Quinn. Trivia * Both have a deformed right foot. Lola's is a full size smaller than her left one while Quinn's has an extra toe. * Both have kissed Mark Del Figgalo. * Both of Quinn's boyfriends, Mark and Logan, have expressed attraction towards Lola (Mark clearly liked kissing her in "Hands on a Blix Van" and Logan hoped to one day date Lola in "Bad Girl") while Quinn found Vince Blake attractive, even beautifying herself when he approached the lunch table. * Both entered into a serious relationship in the eight episode of a season ("Quinn's Date" for Quinn and "Vince is Back" for Lola). * While Lola is considered the prettiest girl at PCA, Quinn is viewed as one of the least attractive, at least until "Quinn Misses the Mark." * Both their actresses went on to portray another character in another Nick sitcom, with Victoria Justice playing Tori Vega in Victorious and Erin Sanders playing Camille Roberts in Big Time Rush. Ironically enough, both characters are amateur actresses. ** Tragically, when Victoria guest starred in Big Time Rush, Erin did not appear in that particular episode (Big Time Tour Bus). * Both appear in every episode of Season 4, all four TV movies, and are both absent from "PCA Confidential" (barring flashbacks). The two don't interact in "Lola Likes Chase", "Dance Contest" or "Walk-a-Thon", however. * Both own one tankini but choose to frequently wear bikinis. * Whenever one wears a short shorts or a skirt, the other usually wears full jeans.